Not Another James, Lily
by siriuslover0606
Summary: To tell someone you love them, although difficult, it shouldn't be this difficult should it? What will happen when Lily and James grow throughout their final years, and who can convince who, first? rated M for later chapter!First fanfic, pls review!
1. Here we go again

CHAPTER 1:

'You are such an arrogant little stuck up prick James Potter, and I HATE everything that you are.'

The problem was, she didn't hate James Potter, she just didn't understand why he hated her so much that he would continually humiliate her in front of the entire school. He knew she had a short fuse and would blow up at almost everything he said and he did these things, (like today another classic, 'Marry Me Lily Evans' emblazoned on the Gryffindor table) just so that she would yell and hex him, and in the process completely ostracise herself from normal society and be seen as your typical flaming redhead. Why couldn't he see that she didn't want to be bothered and she just wanted to finish school and become a healer so that her time might be better spent helping people in the war… rather than create one of her own?

'Lily! Lily! Are you alright Hun? I saw what he wrote on the table… did you blow up really badly this time? I noticed he wasn't there either…' Marlene one of Lily's closest friends was also one of the only people who understood her frustration at James Potter. She also fully understood her friend's reactions to such things and tried as often as she could to diffuse them.

'Hi Mar….it wasn't that bad… just a bat bogey hex, not enough to keep him away from first period...unfortunately.'  
'Must you always hex him Lil? Maybe if you tried turning him down like a normal person he might actually get the picture….' Marlene trailed off after a beyond sceptical look from Lily.  
'Maybe if he tried asking me out like a normal person, I might get the opportunity to turn him down like a normal person, did you ever think of that one Mar? It's not like he's asking me out, because he wants to go out, he just knows how to set off my fuse and really really likes doing so…probably just to humiliate me. WHICH I might add, he has done successfully given you, Mary and Remus are my only friends.' Lily replied in an infuriated and ever so sarcastic tone.  
'You have other friends Lil, what about Alice and Frank? And you know, I'm not sure that he isn't asking you out because he actually wants to go out with you. Maybe you should find out…'  
'You're right, Alice and Frank are my friends too, but they're always together so they hardly count, and I'm choosing to ignore the latter part of your statement.' Smiling, Lily left her friend rolling her eyes at the bottom of the staircase, as she climbed it to go to her first class, Ancient Runes.

Ancient Runes was possibly the most interesting class that Lily took, and it was also her favourite class not least to do with the fact that James Potter was noticeably absent. She shared her desk with one of the other Marauder's, Remus, the only one of the four that seemed remotely normal. The Marauders were the infamous group of 6th year Gryffindor boys who spent their entire lives pulling pranks on the less fortunate and scoring girls. The group consisted of, James Potter (of course), Sirius Black (notorious playboy), Remus Lupin (only decent one) and Peter Pettigrew (weird, short, stumpy one that the others took under their wing). These four boys were what caused all of the trouble at Hogwarts, they barely ever paid attention in class, and yet, James and Sirius were two of the best in their year, Remus would have to be in the top ten and he's a prefect, and well then there's Peter. There has to be a reason they kept him around, but Lily hadn't figured it out yet.

'Hey Remus,'  
'Oh Hey Lily, look I'm sorry about James he can be a real dick sometimes, he just doesn't get it and..'  
'It's okay Remus, you don't have to apologise for him, I would say that my reaction today was less vicious than normal…maybe I'm getting used to it?' Lily cut him off in sarcastic mortification. Remus snorted, 'Not likely, that was one of the best hexes yet! But don't tell him I said that, he'd kill me for admitting his humiliation…'  
'Well it's not likely it's going to come up in conversation now is it?' Smiling in concession Remus and Lily stopped talking and began to pay attention to Professor Vexle, as he started the class.

'That's fascinating what Vexle said about the Runes they found last week in an old cave. I wonder if there'll be any discoveries from it?' Lily was chatting to Remus absent minded about today's class, but she didn't seem to realise his attention was elsewhere until she looked at him.  
'Remus? Are you alright, you look anxious all of a sudden…' Following his gaze Lily saw Mary, one of her other close friends heading towards them. Remus and Mary had always liked each other and been close friends, but recently they seemed very distant.  
'What? Oh yeah, I'm fine, sorry, I think I'm going to head to the library I guess I'll see you at lunch yeah?' Before waiting for an answer he turned around and practically ran the other way.

'Hey Maz!' Lily called to Mary.  
'Hey Lilz! Was that Remus who just ran off in the other direction?'  
'Oh yeah…he said he had to go to the library or something…what happened with you two? Everyone thought you were FINALLY going to get together but it just never eventuated.'  
'Nothing happened at all, we're fine…I guess he really needed to go to the library.' Mary suspiciously changed topics, 'So how was Runes? Learn anything interesting?' Deciding to let it drop, Lily embraced the subject change and went on a massive spiel about everything that Vexle had told them in class. She did, however, notice the confused look Mary sent towards the library.

Later that day, Mary, Marlene and Lily were sitting in the common room having a laugh at all of the different rumours that were flying around Hogwarts, when the obnoxious sound of Sirius Black's laughter could be heard from across the room and intruded the girls' conversation.

'Mate you can't be serious? That's got to be the worst one yet. As if I would do that, it would be totally humiliating!' Came James' response over Sirius' laughter.  
'Oh but I am, in more ways than one' Sirius replied, obviously referring to the 'name pun' with a wink and another chuckle.  
'Prongs if you did that, I'm not kidding I would have to de-friend you, I could not allow you to do that to anyone let alone that 'one'' Remus, ever the serious one joined the conversation.  
'Aww but come on Moony surely you can appreciate the hilarity in this situation; it would be just too good! What about you Wormtail?'  
'Sorry mate but I think I'm going to have to go with Prongs and Moony with this one, maybe next time go slightly within the realms of a possible 'yes' response.'  
'Fine, have it your way, but I still think it would be funny.' Sirius pouted in his armchair while James laughed at him and tried to come up with a better idea to entice Lily to say yes to his proposals.

He admitted somewhat sheepishly that his idea this morning had been less than amazing, and had he thought of it when he wasn't so sleep deprived he would have brushed it off in a Nano second. James loved Lily, he didn't know why…well that's not entirely true, but he certainly didn't know how to express it. He'd been trying for months to no avail, but she just wouldn't crack. He had to come up with a new plan to woo her off her feet and allow him to show her his true feelings. Realising that he had been staring at her whilst he was having his little reverie; James shook his head and continued his planning with Remus, Peter, and a slightly less enthused Sirius, before it was time for bed.

Unbeknownst to James, Lily had noticed James staring at her, and whilst she found it a little odd, she put it down to a day dream, a 'staring off in to space' if you will, and continued her banter with her friends, before she too called it a night.


	2. This Cauldron's aboiling

N/B

Hey guys, so I don't know if my little message worked on the first chapter, but this is my first fanfic, and I'm just sort of playing around with a few ideas I've had. I've been reading fan fiction for years, and I've written bits and pieces, but this is one which I have more of a plot outline to. I really don't want to make it like any other James/Lily and I guess in my mind the characters are slightly different to those in other fan fictions I've read, but we'll see how I go. I really hope you like it! Please review, even if you think it's horrible, it's good to get some feedback which I can take into consideration later on. Thanks to my three reviewers so far, you've made me want to update much faster

Disclaimer: I cannot claim any credit to Harry Potter or its world, all the credit there goes straight to JK Rowling.

Alarm. Snooze. 15 minutes later. Alarm. Snooze. 15 minutes later. Alarm. Snooze. 15 minutes later. Alarm. Stop.  
'What time is it Mar? Mar?' Groaning Lily rolled over to look at the clock, 'SHIT!' At 8:45 Lily had 15 minutes to shower, do her hair and make-up and make it to class on time. A near impossible feat. However her challenge was accepted in a flurry of blankets, clothes, towels, foundation, and blush. Making it just in time for the second bell, Lily hurried into potions and sat down next to Severus Snape, a Slytherin 6th year who had been Lily's best friend for many years, even though he annoyed her more than most other people. He was also the main target of the Marauder's pranks another reason Lily detested them so much.

'Hi Sev, oh God have I missed anything?' Lily asked, still flustered, yet she admitted to herself slightly impressed from her speedy morning ritual.  
'Hi Lily, no nothing he's just begun, I don't think he even noticed you coming in right on the bell, then again he does usually turn a blind eye to you.' Snape smiled slightly at Lily, but kept his peripheral vision on the Marauder's for they all watched her come late to potions too which meant that their attention had been drawn to their table earlier than usual, making Snape a more vulnerable target.  
'Oh thank God! I pressed snooze one too many times on my alarm clock this morning, it was an absolute nightmare!' Snape looked at her inquisitively, 'What's snooze?' Lily chuckled softly and whispered in an undertone, as Slughorn had just begun the class, 'It's a button on an alarm clock, a muggle invention which is designed to make sure you wake up at your desired time in a gradual manner, however if you continue to press it, time just seems to fly by…'  
'How did you get it to work inside the castle? I thought muggle things didn't work in here..?'  
'It comes with its perks being the brightest witch in the castle' lily winked, and the conceded, 'Flitwick helped me come up with a charm.'

Snape and lily stopped talking and listened to Slughorn discuss today's potion. They were to be making the 'Draught of the living dead' a potion that's meant to be extremely difficult although Snape and Lily being the two brightest at potions in their year level had no trouble making it. They were just sitting back to watch it boil for 10 minutes when all hell broke loose.

'I don't understand Moony, why can stupid Snivellus make her laugh and smile, when all I can do is make her seriously angry?' James whined next to Remus who was looking frazzled by the potion they were supposed to be making.  
'Oh, I don't know Prongs, maybe it's because you're going about it the wrong way, if you were just nice to her and didn't harass her every day, you might even have a glimmer of a chance… Which ingredient are we meant to add next?'  
James handed Remus the cut up valerian roots, and continued on his rant without the slightest concern for Remus' troubles.  
'But how would she know that I'm thinking about her if I didn't tell her, or that I'm practically in love with her, if I didn't show her. I don't think you're right Moony, I think i just haven't figured out the best way to tell her yet, without making her angry.' Listening in on James and Remus' conversation, Sirius, as usual, thinking with parts other that his brain, stated,  
'Mate, I don't understand why you would want to make her happy she has serious sex eyes when she's angry, not to mention she gets all breathy when she yells at you…it's kinda hot…maybe I do see what you see in her….'  
As Sirus trailed off, James glared at him and punched him hard on his biceps.  
'Padfoot, although it would of course be wrong and a complete lie if I were to disagree with you, you cannot talk about Lily that way, she has so much more to her then that, you just don't see it and…"  
'Yeah, yeah, I get it, she's wonderful, why doesn't she understand how you feel, blah blah, bore bore. What I don't get is what she sees in slimy Snivellus…?'  
As Sirius said this the three Marauder's present, (Peter having failed his Potions OWL, hadn't been able to continue with it) looked across at Lily and Snape who appeared to be in the final stages of their potion.

Sirius who had already finished his potion decided that it would be a reasonable and fair thing if he was to 'accidently' fling his leftover sloth brain in the direction of Snape and Lily, and for it to hit Snape in the head… he didn't however plan for Snape to pull his head back just in the nick of time and for the brain to land directly in their potion splashing the bench around them and beginning to corrode the wood.

Lily jumped back in shock, knocking over Marlene and Mary's cauldron, which then proceeded to spread throughout the dungeon, as people avoided stepping in it, not wanting to be affected by the potion should they have made it correctly. This then caused a ripple effect, and soon everyone in the dungeon was up standing on their seats and Lily was glaring so severely at the Marauder's, well more specifically, James and Sirius, that if the potion didn't kill them, then her glare certainly would. What happened next no one could have anticipated, Slughorn, who was in total shock, blustered around trying to find the culprit, and Lily rather than turn them in, quickly began cleaning the mess, and then left the dungeon without a single word to anyone. This reaction, so completely unlikely, left the Marauder's with a false sense of security, and they were feeling relatively calm when the bell rang and Slughorn still hadn't figured out it was them.

Marlene on the other hand, had seen Lily like this only once before and it had not ended pretty. She guessed this was her last straw and what she did next was likely to be a stunt rival to the infamous marauder's pranks.

As she silently walked out of the dungeon, fuming over the incident that had just occurred, Lily thought of a way she could stop the marauder's from pranking Sev, and stop James from humiliating her any further. Although not her nicest streak, lily barely ever let anyone get away with things scot-free, and when the interest of her friends and indeed herself were at stake she could become fairly resigned, conniving, and ruthless.

N/B  
So this one's not a very long chapter, but I didn't want to continue with the story in this chapter, because it wouldn't give me enough time to flesh it out. I'll hopefully update soon, but please review! Thanks again for reading

Love to All!

Mollie (siriuslover0606)


	3. Sweet Revenge

**N/B**

Hey guys, I am so sorry about the delay in updating, I've been very busy with Uni and haven't had a lot of time to write, but I hope that this chapter is worth the wait. I love hearing from anyone who reads it, good or bad, it's just nice to get feedback.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that Lily Evans never lets things go, which is why her lack of response after the incident in potions was startling to Marlene and Mary. They could understand why she hadn't reacted directly after the occurrence, although that was a very rare occasion. What they couldn't understand is why she hadn't reacted in the common room, especially when James was re-telling the tale. Marlene had decided to let Mary take the reins on this one as she was busily finishing an essay she had to write for Professor McGonagall, after answering back in transfiguration. So it was after this discussion that Mary was sitting watching Lily, puzzled by her reaction and facial expression, when she heard a cough from above her. Looking up, Mary looked into the pale blue eyes of Remus Lupin, and promptly turned tomato red, before stammering;

'Hi Remus'  
'Hi Mary, look I know you and I aren't on the best of terms after the summer, but we're both good friends with Lily, and I'm sure you've realised just as much as I have that this stunt with Snape is not going to go unpunished, and I think we need to do something.' Remus' words were strung together so that they were almost incoherent as he too turned a steady shade of red. As he stood there awkwardly shifting from foot to foot, Mary struggled to make out what he was saying. When she eventually broke apart the string of words, she noticed his fidgeting and standing in front of her and said;

'Remus sit down, I'm not going to hurt you.' Remus sat down next to her, and seemed to visibly relax.  
'So what do you think? How can we help this situation?' Mary looked at him and tried to decide on the best plan of attack, but she was too distracted. She hadn't spoken to Remus since the weekend before school went back, and she had very mixed thoughts on him.

Remus watched Mary watch him, and tried to decide what she was thinking. He knew that it had nothing to with Lily, and it more than likely had everything to do with him. His face softened as he contemplated her. It was torture talking to her and sitting so close to her….What on earth had happened that weekend, and why did he still feel like this?

Mary was staring at Remus, both of them deep in thought, watching each other. She saw his face soften and before her resolve was to completely shatter, she decided she should attempt to answer his question.

'I'm not too sure, her reaction is really bizarre, she _never_ lets things go, it's just not Lily, but how do we figure out, 1. If she has let it go, and 2. If she hasn't then what her plan is.' Mary said all this to Remus expecting little response to her query, as she herself couldn't answer it.

Remus shook himself out of his reverie and contemplated Mary's question and could come up with nothing short of just asking her – which he then suggested.

Mary rolled her eyes at Remus' lack of tact and watched Lily walk up to the dormitory. 'I'll go suss it out and let you know,' she replied standing up to follow Lily.  
'Alright let me know though, I'll need to warn the other two.' Remus got up to go and sit with the rest of the Marauders.  
'Remus…' Mary stopped him, he turned around and looked at her quizzically and raised his eyebrows as if to say yes? 'I'm glad we're talking again.' Mary said looking directly into his eyes. Remus smiled a small smile and said quietly, 'Me too.' Before returning to the ruckus that is the Marauders.

Mary was right, Lily never just let things go, and this time she had a brilliant plan – One that would shock and awe. What she did need though was her beauty sleep, so when Mary came in wanting to know what the hell was going on. Lily audibly groaned.

'What do you mean what's going on Mary? I'm trying to go to sleep…'  
'I mean what the hell! They prank Snape and you just let it go? That's not like you Lily – So I repeat, what's going on?'  
'I haven't let it go, and everything will make sense tomorrow, but I just need to go to sleep now so that everything goes well and as I've planned.'  
'Lily, you're not going to like….seriously inflict large amounts of pain on them are you?'  
'Mary they're teenage boys, I'm going to hit them where it hurts. Night!' Lily listened to Mary groan in frustration at her and stomp out of the room, chuckling quietly as she fell asleep.

'Remus can I talk to you for a sec?' Remus looked up at Mary and saw the visible frustration on her face. 'Sure let's go for a walk we still have 10 minutes before curfew.' Once they were out of the portrait hole Remus turned to her,  
'So….what did she say?'  
'She said of course she wasn't going to let it go, and that they're boys, so she's going to hit them where it hurts.'  
'What does that mean? Oh God, she's not going to hex their balls off is she?' Remus muttered turning pale at the thought of telling them that.  
'I don't know!' Mary huffed in frustration, 'She wouldn't say anything else, I'm so angry at her she should tell me these plans, I'm one of her best-friends!' Remus lightly touched her wrist which was by her side to steady and calm her. Mary looked at him with steady eyes and said,  
'Remus, I don't understand why she does these things for a guy who hangs out with people who despise her and everything about her, whilst hurting the guy who truly cares for her for who she is? We're in a war and she's defending the enemy.'  
'Maz,' Lupin said gently 'you don't know he's the enemy, I mean sure he's Slytherin scum, but we don't know he's the enemy.' Shaking her head slowly as they reached the portrait hole to go back inside Mary replied, 'He is Remus, I know,' and walked back inside before Lupin could ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue. What did Mary Know that others didn't? Lupin shook the question aside as he slowly walked towards the Marauders to let them know the bad news.

'Moony! So you and Mary eh? I thought there were problems in paradise for you two over the summer?' Sirius winked suggestively at Remus as he came over to join them. James kicked Sirius hard on his shin, and attempted to say in an undertone,  
'Mate, show a little tact would you? It's clearly the first time they've spoken since _that day_, give him a break.' Sirius scowled at James for kicking him, and Remus rolled his eyes at his friends, James and Sirius' tact, or lack thereof, and Peter, who was paying very little attention to anyone around him and was completely puzzled by the chess board in front of him, as ridiculous as they were, he really couldn't live without them.  
'Yeah, Sirius, just cool it would you, that's the first time I've spoken to her, plus I have bad news for you both.' Peter looked up as James and Sirius gave Remus their full attention. 'So you know that prank you pulled on Snivellus? Well Lily's not done with you yet, apparently she hasn't let it go, and she's going to hit you where it hurts… I just thought I should warn you for tomorrow, and anyway I'm off to bed so I'll see you guys later. G'night!' Remus hurriedly got up before they could ask any questions, but Sirius and James were too quick.  
'Wait! What does that mean? Like should we have protective charms around us for the day or what?' Sirius replied grabbing Remus before he could make a run for it.  
'Yeah I mean when you say 'where it hurts' do you mean where I think you mean?' James said looking frightened for the first time.  
'Look, I dunno, that's just what Mary told me, and I really can't help you, I'd just be on the lookout if I were you, that's all.'  
'Yeah, right, alright thanks mate.' James and Sirius said completely distracted now that they had something else to worry about. Remus said goodnight again and went upstairs. He had a lot to think about that didn't involve Lily at all.

'Hey Mar, have you spoken to Lily?' Mary asked Marlene while the two of them were getting ready for bed.  
'Nah, she was asleep when I came up here, why? Did she tell you what she's planning?'  
'No, she didn't, but I've got the feeling it's going to be something that neither of us have ever seen before. Something quite out of the ordinary.'  
'Yeah, from the way she's reacting, I'm almost scared for Sirius and James. Remus warned them I presume?'  
'Yeah, they'll be on the lookout. It'll definitely be one for the books. Anyway, I'm off to bed, all this investigating has me exhausted, G'night.' As Mary went off to bed, Marlene thought to herself that it wasn't the investigating but the next stage in the Mary /Remus drama which has her so tired. Climbing into bed, having finished her essay, Marlene went to bed thinking up wild ideas for Lily's scheme, and future prospects for Remus and Mary, before she too succumbed to sleep.

Lily woke in the morning feeling revengeful and slightly nervous, though she couldn't figure out where the nerves were coming from. Sure, she had never done anything like this before, but she'd seen other girls do it, and the amount of times James asked her out, her plan was sure to have some effect right? Even if he did do it mostly to embarrass her, and well Sirius, was Sirius, it was bound to affect him in some way.

Lily being Lily, and not part of the James Potter or Sirius Black fan club, put on her uniform carefully, enough to draw attention, but to not look like a skank; she put her makeup on, artfully accentuating her eyes, as she knew they were her best feature, but not piling it on so that she looked desperate; she left her hair flowing in curls which she'd dried perfectly and when she stepped back to have a look at herself, the difference was obvious. Without trying to blow her own horn, she thought to herself, 'I look bloody gorgeous!' Just as she'd finished getting ready, Mary and Marlene walked into their shared bathroom. After taking one look at her, at least part of Lily's plan had become very clear – she was going to drive James crazy with lust today, and even Sirius wasn't immune to her good looks. Whistling, Mary said to Lily,  
'My god Lil's is it hot in here? Or is that just you?' To which Marlene added 'You are looking mighty fine this morning sweet cheeks.' Lily laughingly blushed but still hesitatingly asked 'You think it'll work then?' Marlene and Mary looked at each other in disbelief at their friend's ridiculous question and then Mary said 'I understand now what you mean by you'll hit them where it hurts, James particularly isn't going to be able to take his eyes off you! But what's the rest of your plan? I mean that's fairly tame by comparison to some of the hexes you've flown there way.'  
'It is currently, but as I think I'm going to need your help, I'll tell you. I was thinking about what you said the other day Mar, about Potter not just asking me out because he's trying to humiliate me, and although it makes absolutely no difference if that's the case or not because I will definitely never go out with him, I thought it'd be fun to see if you're right. So I was going to try and I guess…flirt with him… or at least be nice to him, and see how he reacts, but then because I know this may sound harsh to you guys, but I don't care he was a bastard to Sev yesterday, I was going to ask someone else out, just as he thought he might have a chance. What do you think? Is it going to work?'  
'Lily my friend I think you will definitely hit him where it hurts, I just think it'll be a different place to the one you're thinking of.' Replied Mary, her heart already breaking for the emotional pain this was going to cause James – who incidentally, she was quite close with.  
'I dunno Lil' are you sure you want to do this? This will be a different kind of punishment to usual…I think being nice to him, will lure him into a false sense of security, and that might potentially be really really…..mean?' Marlene replied hesitantly, worried about Lily's reaction. Thoughtfully, Lily contemplated her friends, and came up with the conclusion she had no idea what Mary was talking about, but that maybe Marlene was right…in a way. As Lily believed there was no way he could actually like her, she thought that maybe he wouldn't care at all if she was nice to him, and maybe it would in fact be better to maintain her normal behaviour around him, whilst making sure it was clear that although he may not be serious about going out with her, that other guys were, and that she would not be humiliated by him. This would hopefully stop him asking her out and then maybe, hopefully he'd care less about Severus and leave him alone. If all else failed, she thought, she could still hex him.  
'Hmmm, I have no idea what you mean Maz, but I think you're semi right Mar, I should maintain normalcy around him, so he understands that his constant attempts to humiliate me aren't working. But I need your help with something, how do I get a guy to ask me out?' Marlene smiled in relief at Lily's change of heart, and Mary felt slightly better. This would still hurt James, but not as much as her leading him on would, and perhaps it would actually stop him bullying Snape, no matter how much he deserved it, Lily was never going to go out with him if he kept acting like this, and maybe this would knock some sense into him. She wasn't so sure about Sirius though – he was bound to remain a git forever.  
'Why don't you ask Daniel Rhodes from Ravenclaw? You guys are fairly close aren't you?' replied Marlene, still trying to help James out as much as possible, because she too realised just how much he adored Lily, and she herself hated Lily's friendship with Snivellus almost as much as James did.  
'He's gay though, he wouldn't say yes…unless I asked him first for a favour…he does owe me for keeping it so quiet over the last year, I've only told you two, and you guys haven't told anyone have you?' Mary smiled internally at Marlene's brilliance, this wouldn't bother James at all, because she knew for a fact that James was well aware that Daniel was gay, having told him herself when he was being particularly whiny about how much time Lily spent with him. This way James would act hurt because she'd tell him to, Lily would feel like she'd successfully made her punishment as would the rest of the school, meanwhile no one was hurt at all. She liked this plan more and more.  
'Not a soul' the two girls replied, and Lily was satisfied that her plan would work like a charm, and James' humiliation would be far greater than her own in that he hadn't scared everyone off, and Sev would be safe from his hexing because his humiliation would hopefully be too great. Although Lily had to admit, it wouldn't be a Lily punishment if she didn't hex him, and decided she would do that at the end of the day just for good measure, plus that way Sirius would definitely understand she meant business too.

Now that Lily was finally ready to go downstairs after perfecting her look so that she looked ravishing to the male population of the school, she headed towards the Ravenclaw common room looking for Daniel Rhodes, after all he was a key part of her plan. Just as she was wondering how she was going to get in to speak to him, out waltzed the gentlemen in question.  
'Daniel!" Lily exclaimed with surprise colouring her tone at finding him so easily. As Daniel turned around his eyes widened as he gave Lily the once over and gave a low whistle of appreciation.  
'My God you know how to turn it on Lily. What's the special occasion? And to what do I owe this pleasure?' Lily rolled her eyes at her friends banter, but was secretly quite pleased with his reaction.  
'Oh ha ha Daniel, I was actually down here to ask a favour, can we talk here?' Daniel raised one eyebrow at Lily's secretive nature, and said that he was sure where they were was fine, as they'd walked just around the corner from the Ravenclaw entrance.  
'What's the favour?'  
'Well I assume you heard about the incident involving one pigheaded James Potter and his sidekick against Sev?' Daniel nodded his head, 'Well I'm sure you've also heard that I haven't reacted as I usually would in this situation, and this is where I need your help. As you have already pointed out, I am certainly looking better than usual today, but that's not for no reason, my plan is to use my good looks to get you to ask me out so that James Potter realises that it's only him I say no to, and that although he tries to humiliate me, and in the process Sev this isn't going to work…and then of course for good measure, I'll hex him later.' Daniel looked at Lily with something akin to confusion in his eyes as he tried to understand what Lily was asking of him, and when he did he turned to her completely bewildered and said,  
'But I'm gay… you know that, why would you even ask me this?'  
'Well of course I know that…But Potter doesn't' Lily gleamed at him with a fully-fledged scheme showing in her eye, as she saw the recognition dawn on Daniel.  
'Ahhhhh I see, well that is devious, but of course I'll help! When do you want me to ask you out, in the middle of dinner? That's probably when you'll have his attention the most.' Daniel was excited about the idea, because although he had no problem with his sexuality, he was in school, and the idea that he was gay had certainly spread, so to ease his own pain, asking out who he thought to be the most attractive girl in the school, could only go in his favour.  
'I think you're right, so you're definitely in then?'  
'Absolutely, can't wait!'  
Lily left Daniel very comfortable that her plan was going to work, and as she was walking into the Great Hall for Breakfast, she decided a little bit of flirting with other guys might not hurt either, with an adding fuel to the flame mentality, she went and began her days work, as being a flirtatious, and seductive version of the Lily Evans that everyone knew, and knew well.

By the time James and Sirius entered the Great Hall at breakfast they were on high Lily alert, fear of losing their most precious body parts causing them to be extremely on edge. However when they walked in to see Lily Evans surrounded by half the male populace of Hogwarts (okay perhaps that's what it felt like to James when in actual fact there were probably only five guys there) they knew there was something up.  
'Prongs? Is there an unusual amount of guys surrounding our dearest Lily-flower this morning? Or is that just my imagination…..' Sirius began to ask James but he trailed off as his mouth hung open staring at the girl in question as she got up to head back to Gryffindor tower. James had been about to answer Sirius when his eyes followed his friends and he caught sight of a side of Lily Evans he'd never seen before, but one of which he'd certainly have no objection to seeing again. As James blatantly stared at Lily his mouth went dry and he couldn't believe that just the tiniest amount of detail to her appearance could make her so damn sexy when over half the girls in the school already did that and were not even half as attractive to James. James had always found Lily beautiful, even when she was just in school robes with no makeup on and her hair up in a messy bun, but the curls cascading down her back were making James begin to feel rather uncomfortable. It was a good thing Lily left the Great Hall then, or things might have gone a bit differently for James.  
'Woah man! Did you see that? Lily Evans is smokin'! If you hadn't already declared her your undying love you would have such competition Prongsie.' Sirius joked as he playfully ruffled James' hair.  
'I…what…she…oh my god, she looked incredible didn't she? I wonder why she decided to…you know…'  
'Oh I know alright, but I have no idea. It explains why all those guys were around her though.' At the thought of those guys surrounding Lily, James suddenly grew intensely frustrated. He would never understand why she wouldn't believe him when he said he liked her and wanted to be with her, but why as soon as some other guy, who wasn't him came along and asked her the same questions and spun the same lines, she's happy to flirt with and date them.  
'Hmph' was all James said in reply as he sat down and started shovelling food into his mouth before first period. Sirius knew he'd hit a sore spot with James and it was then that he realised this could have been exactly what Lily was planning to do when she said hit them where it hurt. Although he couldn't understand why that would affect him, in his eyes no matter how attractive Lily was, she was James' girl to fight for, and he would never get in the way with that…although, he had to admit, she was looking mighty fine.

Lily was delighted to see when she left the Great Hall that both James and Sirius couldn't keep their eyes off of her. Her plan was going perfectly and she knew by the end of the day when Daniel asked her out that he would finally see that it wasn't because she didn't like dating, but that she didn't like him that she wouldn't go out with him. As Lily was having these thoughts she was stopped by someone calling out her name. She turned around and was happy to see Marlene and Mary running down the hallway after her. She stopped and waited for them as they caught up.  
'Hey guys, so what do you think? Is my plan working?' Marlene and Mary shared a look which Lily couldn't decipher. They had just spoken to James who was in the foulest mood they had seen him in in a long time.  
'Oh yeah, I think it's working' Marlene responded, ' Although I think we didn't think this through properly, you're going to drive half the guys in the school insane, not just James.' Marlene winked at her as Mary nodded her head in agreement.  
'Mar's right, you are the talk to the school at the moment, it's crazy what a bit of makeup and flirting can do to an already beautiful girl. If I came into the Great Hall dressed like you…..oh wait I already do.' Mary teased, indicating her amazement at the hype Lily had caused given she hadn't done anything differently to what to the majority of the females in the school did every day. She chalked it up to the mystery that surrounded Lily, because everyone knew she was attractive but she never made a show of it or used it to flirt and today, that had just changed dramatically and half the guys in the school thought they were in with a chance.  
Lily blushed at her friends' antics and they continued to walk down the hallway to their first class, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Although she was secretly happy with how everything was going, she couldn't help but be puzzled by the look her two friends exchanged.

The rest of the day passed in much the same manner, Lily continued to have flirtatious banter with any guy that spoke to her, whilst maintaining her cold and hostile manner towards James. He in turn grew increasingly more frustrated as the day wore on, and began to seriously question her motives behind it, he didn't think she was naturally this cruel. Sirius continued on fairly unfazed my Lily's new found flirtation side, although he was beginning to worry a little about James' sanity. Meanwhile, both Mary and Remus were trying to figure out their emotions when it came to the other and were having little success, and were happy being distracted from their own heads by the continuous James and Lily drama. It wasn't until dinner that things got really interesting.

*********************************************** 

When Lily sat down for dinner she was very much glad that this day was almost over. She had successfully annoyed and humiliated James, although that plan still wasn't quite complete, and she was entirely sick of being this flirtatious bimbo. She was ready to just have a shower and curl up in her pyjamas and read her favourite muggle novel, _ Pride and Prejudice_. So when Daniel came across to the table looking extremely suave she was glad she could get this over and done with and not have to think about it anymore.  
'Hey Lily,' Daniel said as he winked at her.  
'Daniel! Hi! It's so good to see you, we haven't spoken in ages!' Lily jumped up and gave him a kiss on the cheek whilst looking at him suggestively. She needed everyone to think this was the real deal, and she needed to be exuberant so as to get James' attention (although she needn't have bothered, he was already watching her anyway).  
'I know it has been a while…maybe we could change that.' Daniel said, playing his part perfectly as he winked at her. Lily giggled in response and asked flirtatiously,  
'What did you have in mind?'  
'Well I was thinking maybe you and I could go to Hogsmeade together this weekend if someone hasn't already asked you.' Daniel said, betraying only a hint of the humour he was feeling at asking her out, she was after all the first person he told about him being gay.  
Lily looked up at him from under her eyelids and smiled hugely, 'That sounds lovely Daniel, I'm going to really look forward to Hogsmeade now.' His duty done Daniel smiled and gave her another kiss on the cheek, and sauntered out of the Great Hall. Lily sighed and looked down the table towards James and saw him looking livid. Her plan had worked, and she didn't even need to hex him.  
Bizarrely, it had slipped Lily's mind that it hadn't in fact just been James who had pranked Severus, and Sirius it seemed had got off scot-free. This however, hadn't escaped Marlene's notice, and she was determined to find out why Lily despised James so much.

********************************************

James was, it's fair to say beyond fuming by the time he had left the Great Hall that night, and the last thing he needed was a run in with the Slytherins. It is however, at times like these, when what you want least is what is presented to you. As he stormed around the corner, his head trying to deny that he was humiliated, he ran smack bang into Snape. Snape seeming to regain composure faster, tuned to James and sneered,  
'Looks like you lost the girl Potter, and you lost her to a little gay boy too.' James was about to retaliate when he realised something. Lily was mean to be 'punishing' him for what he had done to Snape yesterday. Maybe this was all part of her plan, make him seethe with jealousy and get asked out by someone she knew to be gay in front of him, so as to make him even more wild with frustration. It was brilliant and it had worked, he was frustrated and humiliated and about to walk away from Snape with nothing but a scathing retort to leave behind. He truly admired Lily Evans more in this moment then he ever had before.  
'You say that like I'm the only guy that lost Snivellus, I could see you drooling over her from the other side of the Great Hall this morning, you lost too you slimy git.' James stayed long enough to see the blush creep up Snape's neck before he turned on his heel and strolled away, wanting to ask Sirius about his theory on 'punishment' of the amazing Lily Evans.


	4. Intriguing Results

Lily Evans, had done it, she'd made James seethe with jealousy and feel utterly humiliated by all his attempts to ask her out in approximately 12 hours. James was more than impressed with Lily's course of action in regards to his punishment, and if he hadn't in fact realised that this was all just that, a punishment, he might still have been fuming later that night in the common room. After his little run in with Snape, James went back to the common room, hoping to discuss his punishment with Sirius.

'Padfoot, you old dog, where've you been?' James asked Sirius jovially.  
'Why you old fool Prongsie, I was just here, you old kook,' Sirius replied in the same ridiculous tone James had been using. 'You seem to be in a much better mood than last time I spoke to you…' Sirius stated after lowering his voice once the group of 3rd year girls had had a giggle over their playful banter.  
'I guess you could say that yes, you see I realised what the lovely Lily was trying to do you see, and although it worked, for a time, once I recognised it for what it was I decided that in fact she is even more brilliant than I ever gave her credit for. On top of that, I've decided on a way to get her back for taunting me incessantly today with her incredibly enticing emerald eyes…' Sirius looked at James quizzically and asked him what the hell he was talking about. After explaining the whole ordeal to Sirius, and how Daniel was in fact gay and therefore had absolutely no interest in Lily, Sirius finally understood the extent of Lily's torture to James. He still couldn't understand, however, why _he'd_ gotten away with the prank.  
'So what's your plan then?' Sirius asked James.  
'I'm going to be supportive of her date with Daniel.' Sirius stared at James open-mouthed, not able to fathom why James would possibly do this.  
'Don't look at me like that, it's a brilliant plan, you see this way she's going to have to go on the date to attempt to hurt me more and she's going to have to continue the act she's started, meanwhile, I'm going to be overly polite to her, and make sure that she recognises I can actually be a normal human being. Plus for good measure I'm not going to date any other girl so that she can see that I am waiting for her…What do you think?'  
'I think it's entirely insane and boring. Why would you do that, the first part sure, but come on as if you're not going to date anyone else, you might be waiting your whole life!' Sirius burst out in alarm at the proclamation James had just made. James frowned at Sirius, it wasn't unlike his friend to only think with his lower parts, however, it was unlike him to be so completely unsupportive of his attempts to woo Lily. Sirius recognised the look straight away and hastily attempted to fix the situation.  
'I'm sure it won't be a lifetime before she recognises your love for her and returns it, but I'm just saying maybe if you dated someone else she'll realise what she's missing…' Sirius, not wanting his friend to become boring and give up on girls completely thought that perhaps by changing his thought process, he could persuade James to attract Lily by not focusing on her. James didn't answer Sirius, as he was thinking about his proposal, perhaps this would actually work better in making Lily realise that he had true feelings for her…James wasn't the type to hurt other girls though, so he definitely had to think about this some more. Fortunately at this time the rest of the Marauders came in looking at James solemnly, and it wasn't until James explained Lily's cunning trick that the group was able to continue with their joking banter and loud ruckus in the Gryffindor common room, attracting many admiring looks from the female Gryffindor population.

About an hour later Lily was on her way back to the dormitories to curl up in bed after her exhausting day attempting to flirt and be a complete bimbo when she was cornered by Marlene.  
'Mar! Shit you scared me! What are you doing just sitting in the dark like that?' Lily gasped at Marlene, who looked a little sheepish.  
'Sorry Lil! Didn't mean to frighten you, I was waiting for you and I guess my mind trailed off and I didn't realise how dark it had gotten…although I reckon if the male population had seen you then they wouldn't have thought you were half so attractive!' Marlene giggled at the ridiculous expression on Lily's face and her dishevelled hair as she hastily attempted to make herself appear normal again. Rolling her eyes, Lily asked her what she wanted with her.  
'Oh yeah…so your plan worked brilliantly with James, I think he was genuinely humiliated today.' Lily nodded and looked at Marlene expectantly, waiting for what she would say next. Sighing exasperatedly, she continued.  
'So..how come Sirius got away so freely? You know_ he_ was the one who flung the brain at Snive..Severus.' Marlene quickly caught herself from calling Snape the nickname the Marauders had given him, although it didn't go unnoticed by Lily, who looked at her sternly. Lily's next reaction was exactly what Marlene knew was coming.  
'You're just upset because I didn't hex him. I know he's annoying to you Mar, but I've got my bone to pick with Potter, not Black, that's up to you…but you're right, he did get away fairly easy. I tell you what when we get into the common room I'll send a curse his was for a bit just so he knows he didn't get away with it. Is that ok with you?' Marlene who didn't want Lily to continue talking about her and Sirius' odd relationship nodded happily and left it at that. Marlene had always disliked Sirius because of the way he treated women, and because he seemed to enjoy flirting with her constantly just to see her get more and more frustrated. Both knew that they had no feelings for each other, but they both tackled it very differently.

Once they reached the common room Lily and Marlene, who had met Mary on their way there had finally decided on the '_rictusempra_' curse, because they knew it was something the other Marauders wouldn't stop in a hurry, plus the curse itself was particularly effective on Black, because of his extremely ticklish nature. Mary agreed that this was the best option because it meant Sirius wouldn't get away with it, and because it meant that finally this whole ordeal would be over…How wrong she was. 

When the three girls walked into the common room they were definitely not expecting to see the Marauders in fits of laughter over a game of exploding snap, so when that is exactly what they did see, cursing Sirius felt even more appropriate. Lily walked over to them and cried '_Rictusempra_' directing it at Sirius who then fell about in fits of laughter, Lily then said to him while he was incapacitated,  
'Don't ever mess with Severus again, or you'll get much worse than this.' Chuckling slightly with the other girls she turned ready to head straight up to bed. If only she could be so lucky, after walking across the common room, she heard Remus call the counter curse so Sirius was free, and gasping for breath, then she heard another's voice, one she had really hoped to avoid hearing before she went to bed, Potter.

'Lily! Wait!' Slowly Lily turned around eyes fuming, because all she wanted to do was go to bed and forget about this ridiculous day, said nothing but just looked at him. James faltered slightly under her stare and then continued.  
'Err…I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for what happened with Snape, and that I hope you have a great time with Daniel this weekend. I won't be bothering you anymore.' Lily looked at James completely gobsmacked. What on earth had gotten in to him?! Eventually regaining composure she nodded curtly at him, because she couldn't trust herself to speak, turned on her heel and went up to bed, thinking wildly the whole time. Could her punishment have actually worked? And if it did, then why did she feel so deflated?

James watched Lily's reaction and smiled slightly, although he had hoped she'd say something to him, at least he hadn't been cursed or yelled at, and he'd actually rendered THE Lily Evans speechless. As he sauntered back to where Sirius was spluttering, he finally had a small feeling of hope, which remained in him for a long time to come.

**N/B**

Hi Guys,

I'm so deeply apologetic for the ridiculous delay in posting, not sure if I've posted all year, but I'm back now, hopefully I'll get to write a few more chapters in the coming months. I've lost my direction a bit with such a big break, so reviews, ideas and thoughts are most welcome and greatly appreciated. Also sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to get it up and then I can flesh out a few more thoughts and ideas in some chapters which are hopefully coming soon!

Thanks guys, and please R&R!

-Mollie


End file.
